Double Double Toil and Trouble
by BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Summary: Derek has been married to Penelope for 2 years. He's also been sleeping with Spencer for six months. Then he ends up finding out that they both are pregnant. Things don't tend to go as planned. Disclaimer: As you probably already know, I don't own them. Warnings: Language, Graphic depictions, Mpreg, etc. Pairings: Derek/Penelope & Derek/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Derek has been married to Penelope for 2 years. He's also been sleeping with Spencer for six months. Then he ends up finding out that they both are pregnant. Things don't tend to go as planned.**

 **Disclaimer: As you probably already know, I don't own them.**

 **Warnings: Language, Graphic depictions, Mpreg, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Derek was going to hell he knew it. It didn't matter how many unsubs he helped to put away, or how many lives he saved. He, Derek Anthony Morgan was going to hell. And why was he going to hell you ask? Because Derek Morgan was nothing more than a liar and a cheat.

"Derek, did you hear anything I said?"

Derek shook his head free of his thoughts, "I'm sorry, what?"

Penelope sighed, "I said that we're having a baby. Can you believe our dreams are finally all coming true?"

Derek smiled, "Yeah. This is great Baby girl."

Penelope beamed and kissed him before turning over and falling asleep. Once Derek was sure she was knocked out, he left the house heading for Spencer's.

Derek used his key to open the door and found Spencer pacing in his bathrobe.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Spencer gasped, slightly startled, "I thought you weren't coming."

Derek kissed him, "Sorry."

Spencer, moaned, "Derek…"

"Shh, just…let me make you feel good."

Derek laid Spencer on the bed, kissing every bit of exposed flesh as he undressed him.

"God, you're so beautiful."

Spencer blushed. Derek chuckled as he reached for the lube and condoms. He frowned when Spencer tugged at his shirt.

"Off," Spencer panted.

Derek pulled his t-shirt off and went back to prepping him. He spread his legs and pushed two fingers inside making Spencer gasp.

"In a hurry tonight?" he grunted.

"I don't wanna chance it that Penelope wakes up and I'm not there."

Spencer just nodded and Derek said no more. He knew Spencer didn't like talking about Penelope especially while making love. It was long before Derek had three fingers inside and Spencer humping his fingers and whimpering. Derek removed his fingers, donned the condom, and pushed inside, stopping halfway.

"Oh God, oh God, so full," Spencer spoke his voice thick.

You say that all the time babe," Derek chuckled.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"As you wish."

Derek pulled out til only the tip was inside and slammed back into him.

"Aah!" Spencer screamed.

Derek kept that up for several moments making Spencer's body arch. Spencer moaned, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist drawing him deeper inside.

Derek settled for a few minutes causing Spencer to squirm. He chuckled before ploughing into his boyfriend. Usually Derek would have a mouthful of dirty speech but tonight he wasn't into it.

Spencer moaned against the hard thrusts, "Derek, touch me. So close."

Derek gripped his boyfriend's cock and stroked it. In time with his hard thrusts. Spencer arched his back and erupted with a loud cry of Derek's name. Derek was right behind him as he screamed Spencer's name. As per the norm, after Derek caught his breath, he pulled out, hand headed for the shower.

"Can't you stay for a little bit?" Spencer asked, sitting up as Derek returned to the room.

Derek sighed, "You know I can't. If Penelope wakes up and I'm not there…"

"I get it, but I really need to talk to you."

Derek kissed him, "Tomorrow. I promise."

Spencer sighed as he watched Derek leave.

 **~~~CM~~~**

The next morning found Spencer clinging to the toilet in the men's room. It wasn't fair, he sobbed. He sighed as he rinsed out his mouth. He didn't care what happened, he was telling Derek. He had just sat back down when Derek and Penelope appeared.

"What's going on?" he asked, noting that Derek wouldn't look at him.

Penelope beamed as she held Derek's hand, "We have something that we wanted to share with the whole team."

"Sorry Garcia, it's gonna have to wait," JJ said. "We got ourselves a bad one."

"Brace yourselves," she warned as she clicked the remote bringing up the pictures as the team filed into the conference room.

"Oh my god," Garcia gasped, turning away from the images of four charred women.

"Brenda Mackenzie, thirty-two; Heaven Daniels, nineteen; Jamie King, thirty-two; Alisa McDaniel, forty. All of the married with children. Each of them left home and found the next in the park within days from each other."

Derek whistled, "This is overkill. To burn a body from head to foot?"

Emily nodded, "It takes a lot of time to do that."

Spencer frowned, "He's targeting women who are married and that have children, why?"

"It's clear he has an issue with these types of women," Derek commented.

"Wheels up in thirty," Aaron spoke as he closed his file.

"Alright Garcia, what was your news?" Emily asked.

Garcia reached for her husband's hand as she placed a hand on her stomach, "We're having a baby."

Lots of squeals and congrats and pats on the back were issued. Spencer just sat in shock.

On the jet Spencer sat in the back with his thoughts. He had always had thought that maybe he and Derek had a chance but now… he sighed.

"Spence?"

Spencer looked up at JJ, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Spencer nodded, "Fine."

JJ frowned but nodded.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Things were so busy once the team landed that Spencer didn't have time to pull Derek aside. It wasn't until after the profile giving that Spencer had a chance.

"Derek, please, I need to talk with you. Its important and can't wait."

Derek frowned, "What is it Pretty boy?"

"Is there somewhere more private?" Spencer asked looking around.

Derek thought for a minute before he spoke, "Follow me."

Derek found them an empty room and ushered him before shutting the door. He immediately backed Spencer against it and kissed him.

Spencer moaned, "Derek, please."

"What do you need baby?"

Spencer stiffened and pushed Derek away making Derek frown, "I didn't ask you to come in here to fuck. I needed to talk to you."

Derek took a step back, "What is it?"

Spencer swallowed, "Derek, I'm…I'm pregnant."

Out of all the things that Derek expected for Spencer to say, that was nowhere on his list.

"Wait, what?"

Before Spencer could respond, there was a knock on the door. Emily stood outside.

"Hotch is looking for you two."

Derek sighed, "We'll talk later Pretty boy."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So explain this to me," Derek said crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

Spencer, who had been drying his hair, sighed and dropped the towel, "It's an extra gene that some males are born with. It allows said males to get pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked.

Derek frowned, "Why the hell would I ask? I never even heard of this before."

"I'm sorry," Spencer spoke softly.

"For what?"

"I know this is the last thing you wanted to hear when your wife is pregnant. I'm not trying to make things more difficult, but I just couldn't lie to you."

When Derek remained silent, Spencer sighed and climbed in the bed turning away from him.

Derek lay awake and sighed. How did this happen? He knew he should have broken things off with Spencer a long time ago or even better, not started at all. He was officially going to hell.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Spencer woke the next morning to Derek's voice.

"Yes Baby girl. I'll be home soon. I promise."

Spencer heard no more as he slipped into the bathroom.

"Hey," Derek spoke as he stepped into the shower behind Spencer.

"Hey."

Derek swallowed, "So have you decided what you're gonna do?"

Spencer stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"You're not gonna keep it are you?"

Spencer's heart broke. He should've known, but he had hoped.

"How dare you!" Spencer yelled, getting angry. "So because its mine the baby doesn't deserve a life?!" he asked, spinning around.

Spencer grabbed a towel and stepped out the bathroom. By the time Derek stepped out Spencer was gone.

For the entirety of the case Spencer didn't speak to Derek unless it was required. They finished the case two days later and Garcia was waiting to welcome her "babies". Spencer ignored her and headed for the bus ignoring his friends' offers for a ride.

At home, Spencer wasted no time. He packed a suitcase with just his clothes and a few essential items. After giving his apartment one last look, he left.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Derek was surprised, when he came in with Penelope that Spencer wasn't at his desk.

"He probably got caught on the train," Penelope shook her head.

By the afternoon Spencer still hadn't showed and the others were worried.

"Maybe he's sick," JJ said.

"This is Spencer we're talking about. Kid has never taken a sick day," Dave responded.

Aaron sighed, "Derek, call him."

Derek called. And called. And called. Each time the call would go to voicemail. Emily suggested that someone should check his apartment so Aaron sent Emily and JJ.

When the girls arrived they were surprised to find the front door ajar.

"Spence?" they called, drawing their weapons and ventured inside.

The girls scanned the entire apartment before calling their boss.

"Hotch, Spencer's gone," JJ said.

" _What do you mean 'gone'?"_

"Like he's gone. He left everything but his clothes. And there an envelope addressed to Derek on his desk."

The girls headed back to the BAU and handed Derek the envelope which he tore open and read silently.

Penelope tapped him, "Out loud Thunder God."

Derek hesitated and Emily snatched the letter out of his hands while everyone gathered around.

 _Dear Derek,_

 _Tell the others I'm sorry, but I won't be coming back. I wish I could make you understand. I have loved you from day one and tried my hardest to be the one for you, but I wasn't. It was Garcia. And that was okay. I kept telling myself it was okay even after we started sleeping together. I know that first time was an accident. We both were strung out over the case. But when you made it a regular thing, I couldn't have been happier. But as always good things must come to an end and for me, it happened when Garcia announced she was pregnant. I knew then we were done even if you didn't want to admit it. I saw the way you looked at me when I told you I was also pregnant. It was the same look you gave me when we first met. Like I was a freak. I know that you're probably thinking that's why I left. Well, its partially true. After what you said in the shower, I just couldn't. I understood that I was nothing more than your emotional outlet._

Emily put down the letter and they all stared at Derek. Pure shock was spread across their faces. Except for Penelope. She was furious. She turned on her heels and headed to her office. Derek followed with his tail between his legs.

"Baby girl-" Derek started but Penelope held up her hand.

"Don't _even_ Derek Morgan! I mean you…argh!" she screamed. "How could you?! How long?"

Derek closed his eyes and sighed, "Six months."

"SIX MONTHS!" she screamed slapping Derek in the face. "What the hell Derek? Am I just that unsatisfying that you had to sleep with your _best friend_?"

Derek shook his head, "No, it wasn't like that baby girl."

Penelope glared at him, "Oh really? Two years. _Two years_ Derek, we've been married. I thought we finally got what we wanted. I thought you were finally happy but then you go and do _this_? FOR SIX MONTHS?!"

Penelope dropped in her chair and began to cry. Derek went over to her and rubbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry Pen. I really am. I should've stopped before it got any further. I was stupid and now…"

"Spencer is out there all alone and pregnant. What did you say to him?"

"I asked if he was going to keep it because it might be…different."

Penelope slapped Derek across the face again and glared at him, "Are you insane?! Why would say something like that, because he's a carrier?"

Derek opened his mouth but no words came out. Penelope huffed, "For someone claiming to be his best friend you sure don't act like it."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to find him and you're going to apologize."

"How?"

"I'm going to see if his phone is still on and if so, I can track his GPS even if he's not using the phone. Now get out and let me work. Oh and Derek?"

Derek turned, "Yeah?"

"Don't think _I've_ forgiven you."

 **~~~CM~~~**

An hour later, Penelope came out of her office without any luck. JJ and Emily began screaming and hitting Derek until Aaron and Dave pulled them off.

"This isn't helping," Dave said.

"It's as if he doesn't want to be found," Penelope said. "What do we do?"

Aaron shook his head, "All we can do is wait and hope he decides to come back."

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spencer's first thought was to run back home to Vegas, but he knew that would be the first place his team would look. After he left his apartment he got rid of his cell, cleared out his account and purchased a bus ticket to Boston, Massachusetts. He wasn't going to make it easy for them. As he sat on the bus he realized he didn't have a concrete plan as to what he was going to do. He had no job, he had no home, he just ran.

He got off the bus and asked for directions to the nearest clinic and was directed to Boston City Hospital or Boston Medical Center. He told a nurse of his "issue" and was immediately seen by a Doctor Salma Wyatt.

"Well, Dr. Reid," Dr. Wyatt spoke after examining him. "You are indeed pregnant. Three weeks to be exact."

Three weeks ago they had been in Trenton, New Jersey dealing with a child molester. Spencer remembered because Derek had been extremely strung out due to his past.

"Dr. Reid?"

Spencer looked up, "Huh?"

"Are you alright? Is there someone I can call for you?"

Spencer shook his head, "No. I have no one."

The doctor looked at him sadly before explaining the necessary information that he needed to know. Spencer left the doctor's office twenty minutes later with full hands and a heavy heart.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Penelope hadn't spoken another word to Derek since that morning and Derek knew he'd hear it when they got home. Sure enough, as soon as they entered the house, Penelope took off her shoe and three it at him. If he hadn't ducked at the last minute, he'd have a gash on his head.

"What the…?"

"Screw you Derek, that's what!" She shouted, walking past him to the bedroom.

Derek sighed and followed only to get hit in the head with a book.

"Penelope!"

"I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

Penelope grabbed the nearest item and threw it at him, "You're a fucking liar! You cheated on me. With Spencer!"

"I'm sorry baby."

"Liar. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have kept it up. But you did. For SIX FUCKING MONTHS!" Penelope grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it at him.

Derek yelped and ducked causing the lamp to crash to the floor.

"Dammit Penelope!"

 **~~~CM~~~**

Spencer spent the afternoon just browsing the city. He spotted a nice little sub shop where he had lunch.

"Excuse me?"

Spencer looked up, "Can I help you?"

The woman flushed, "Sorry, I-I don't normally do this, but I just saw you sitting alone and it looked like you could use some company."

Spencer smiled solemnly, "I wouldn't be very good company I'm afraid."

The woman nodded and sat down, "You just witnessed something traumatizing."

Spencer gasped. This woman was very close to the truth, "Who are you?"

 **~~~CM~~~**

Derek had begun to doze off on the couch when Penelope emerged from the bedroom. He went over to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Baby girl I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I know you're also angry with me for what I did to Spencer. I promise I will make it up to the both of you."

Penelope pushed away from him and stared, "What you did to Spencer? You ass. I don't give a damn about Spencer."

Derek frowned, "But…"

"What makes you think I care about that skinny swamp rat? He slept with my husband. For six months, knowing you was married. He's as much to blame as you."

Derek sighed, "Baby…"

"What Derek? You're sorry? You're sorry that you couldn't control yourself that you fucked your teammate? Or what, you're sorry our wedding vows meant nothing to you? Well guess what, I'm sorry too."

Derek panicked when he saw her pick up a poker from the fireplace. He slowly let out a breath when he saw her head down the hall. When he heard smashing he ran to the den. Penelope smashed his television. He gaped at her.

"Aw come on Baby girl. Is that necessary?"

Penelope glared at him as she walked past him to the kitchen leaving him to stare at his broke television. He sighed and shook his head before heading back towards the kitchen as well. He froze when he saw Penelope holding their wedding photo.

"Baby, no," he shook his head.

Penelope shrugged and smashed it on the floor, "Sorry."

Derek blinked, staring down at the broken photo on the floor. He shook his head, "Okay, I get it. You're angry and hurt and I'd give anything to take it back. What can I do to make it better?"

"Get out."

Derek blinked, "What?"

"Get. Out!" Penelope screamed, throwing dishes at him. "GET OUT!"

Derek ducked dish after dish, "Okay! Okay! I'm gone!"

Ten minutes later Derek was at the door with a duffle bag of clothes. He gave Clooney a pat and walked out the house.

 **~~~CM~~~**

"So Spencer, my girlfriend and I live in a three bedroom house. We don't really need all the bedrooms, but it's such a nice house and we don't to move."

"So Lidia was suggesting we rent one of the rooms out and you just seem like the perfect candidate."

Spencer looked at Lidia and her girlfriend Tanya. It seemed like a good deal, but he wasn't sure how'd they'd take his secret.

"Um, it sounds great, but um, I…I'm pregnant."

Tanya frowned, "Where's the father?"

Spencer was unprepared for the question. He expected more on the terms of disgust that he answered without thinking, "Married."

Lidia giggled at Spencer's look of shock, "Tanya's brother just had a baby last week."

Spencer smiled as the girls helped him to the car. When they reached the house they gave him a tour and basically just explained what they wanted from him before leaving him to settle in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that its been so long. but so much has happened. I had surgery on my finger and that prevented me from writing for a few weeks. Then on top of that I got a new job and was very busy with that and school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Emily and JJ went to see Penelope. JJ used her key and let them in. Penelope was asleep on the couch and Clooney was on the floor next to her. The girls gave a cursory glance around the house and got to work. As quietly as they could, the girls cleaned up.

"Jayje," Emily whispered, holding up the broken wedding photo.

JJ just sighed, "Damn."

Nothing else was said as they cleaned. Afterwards, JJ let Clooney out back while Emily started on breakfast. It was then that Penelope began to rouse.

"Hm?" she opened her and blinked. "JJ? Emily?"

"Morning. Hope you're hungry," Emily smiled.

Penelope yawned and nodded. She stood making her way to the bathroom, frowning, "You cleaned up."

JJ walked over and kissed her friend on the forehead, "Go clean up. We'll talk after."

Penelope did as was instructed taking a long, hot shower. She dressed sweats and tank before sitting at the table with her friends. The three ate in silence no one knowing what to say.

"I kicked him out," Penelope said suddenly.

Emily blinked, "Okay."

"I was just so angry," Penelope continued. "I had to do something. He hurt me and I was so angry that it slipped out at first, but…I realized I wanted him gone."

"That's understandable. He hurt you," Emily nodded.

"He had a nerve to think I was upset about what he did to Spencer. Like I care. He ruined my life and Spencer went along with it."

The girls looked at each other but said nothing.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Derek sat across from Aaron and Dave at Dave's kitchen table. No one saying for a long time.

"This is worse than you two just having an affair," Dave started.

Derek shook his head, "It wasn't an affair."

"No? Then enlighten us, what would you call it? Friends with Benefits? I'm sorry but when you have sex with someone aside from your spouse in secret for six months, that's an affair."

Derek sighed.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know," Derek shrugged. "He was there and Penelope wasn't. It was an accident."

"That first time, yes, but you kept it up for six months."

"And due to your idiocy we have missing agent. A missing pregnant agent."

"I get it alright?! I get. I fucked up!"

Aaron shook his head, "I don't think you do."

 **~~~CM~~~**

The girls decided to take Penelope shopping to help keep her mind off Derek. The girls spent all morning trying on clothes and mix and matching outfits and basically acting like teenagers. With arms full of bags, they piled in Esther and Penelope drove them to a club.

"When's the last time we did this?" Emily grinned, sipping her drink.

"Seems like forever, huh?" JJ chuckled as she took a bite of food.

Penelope nodded in agreement as she watched the dancers on the dancefloor. She sighed. That was when Derek he loved more than a friend.

" _Come she me those moves Baby Girl," Derek winked, pulling her to her feet._

 _Penelope gasped when he pulled her close and nipped her earlobe, "D-Derek?"_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _Derek shook his head and kissed her passionately._

" _Wow." Penelope breathed when they parted._

 _Derek smiled, "Go out with me."_

" _Yes."_

"Pen?"

Penelope turned to her friends, "Sorry was deep in thought. Did you need something?"

"You ready to go?"

Penelope nodded and after paying, the three piled in Esther again. With no specific plans or destination in mind, the girls just drove, stopping wherever they wanted. It was midnight by the time they made it back to Penelope's so Emily and JJ crashed at her place.

"Thanks," Penelope smiled as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Anytime," JJ and Emily smiled.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Derek lay in the bed in his hotel room unable to sleep. When did his life get screwed up? He it was his fault. And now, he lost two of the best things that happened to him. Four if he counted his unborn children.

That had Derek jackknifing to a sitting position. He was going to be a father. Not to just one, but two children.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked aloud to his empty room.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay no words can express how sorry I am for how long it took to get this updated. I have been very busy with my sister having a baby, my job, school, getting an infection in my finger and doing the National Novel Writing Month in November. I sincerely hope this chapter makes up for the wait I caused.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

One month later Spencer was staring at his naked torso in the mirror as he dressed for work.

"Hurry up cupcake," Lidia poked her head in his room. "We're gonna be late."

Spencer gasped, covering himself making Lidia giggle. He shook his head as he finished dressing and followed her downstairs. Tanya handed him a to-go mug of coffee.

"This is all you're getting mister and don't even try to sneak more," she said, glancing pointedly at him.

Spencer smiled, "Yes ma'am," he said, earning a smack on the back of his head.

Tanya dropped Lidia off at work and then she and Spencer headed to the middle school where he taught math and she taught art.

"I wonder what's going on," Tanya mused, looking at the police cars.

Spencer shrugged.

 **~~~CM~~~**

"You're headed to Boston crime fighters," Penelope told the team. "Brenda Roberts, Hermione Joseph, and Hannah Jacobs. These girls were all fourteen years old. Last week each of them went to school in the morning but never returned home. They were found last night, the same time Melanie Carter seemed to have disappeared."

"Well he clearly has a preference," Dave frowned.

"Yeah, he likes them young. Sexual assault?" Derek asked.

Penelope nodded, "Yeah," she said rubbing her stomach feeling nauseous.

"He's gotta be doing more than just raping them. Look at all these bruises," Emily frowned.

"And the ligature marks on their wrists and ankles."

"Wheels up in fifteen. We have a week to find this girl alive. Let's not waste time."

Everyone filed out of the conference room except Penelope and Derek.

"Baby Girl?"

Penelope looked up, "What?" she said harshly.

Derek froze, "I…"

"If you're just going to say you are sorry save it. I don't wanna hear it."

Derek rubbed his face, "I'll talk to you when I get back, but I've been doing some thinking."

Penelope snorted, "That's surprising."

Derek didn't let the jab hit him. He kissed her cheek and headed out.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Spencer was in shock as he sat in the impromptu staff meeting. He could believe those girls were dead. Some of them he had seen afterschool just before they had disappeared. After several minutes the principal dismissed them all with a word of caution.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked up at Tanya, "I'm okay."

Tanya frowned, "You sure?"

Just as he opened his mouth, his morning sickness kicked in. He ran to the bathroom not noticing Tanya's shocked look. Tanya wanted to follow him but the bell rang and she needed to finish prepping for her first class.

Spencer headed to his classroom after emptying his guts, and munched on a saltine. Glancing at the clock he saw he had five minutes before his first class.

"Good morning," he spoke as the students arrived. "On your desk is a card with a math problem. Some of you may have two cards. Once you solve the problem turn the card over. When everyone is done we'll do a small activity."

Twenty minutes later Spencer had them engaged with their activity when the principal walked in.

"Dr. Reid?"

"Principal Connor, what can I do for you?"

"There's someone from the FBI here to talk to you. I told them that you were one of the few had seen the girls last."

Spencer swallowed. As long as it wasn't Derek he'd be fine. He nodded, "Of course. They are doing a math activity and have a worksheet in their folders afterwards."

Spencer grabbed his saltines and headed down the hall to the teacher lounge where the principal told him the agent was waiting. He opened the door and froze.

"Agent Morgan?"

Derek turned, "Hey Pretty Boy. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you? You look good."

Spencer sat down, "My boss, said you wanted to see me about the girls who were killed?"

Derek frowned, "Alright, I can take a hint. She informed me that you were one of the last ones to see them."

Spencer nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Brenda and Hannah had stayed after to make up a test. Hermione was in my last class for the day."

"What about Melanie?"

Spencer chewed a saltine and frowned, "I'd have to check my schedule, but if I'm not mistaking, she's in the same class as Hermione, and that's usually my last class for the day."

Derek nodded, "What can you tell me about their behavior?"

Spencer pursed his lips as he thought, "Anxious, but I mean it's the end of the day and no one really likes math at the end of the day."

Derek nodded, "Of course. Was there anything else?"

Spencer shook his head, "No."

Derek sighed, putting his hands on the table, "I've missed you pretty boy."

Spencer stood, "Was there anything else, I'm still in the middle of class."

Derek gave Spencer a pained look, "Spence."

Spencer just stared.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," he spoke before leaving the room.

Derek just sat and stared at the place Spencer had just been. Shortly another teacher came in and composed himself and took leave of the school.

Back at the station, Derek sat in a chair and sighed.

"Anything?" Emily asked.

"There was only one teacher who had seen all four victims last. Unfortunately, he was unable to give me a lot of information."

"That sounds like he could be our guy."

"He's not."

"What makes you so sure?" JJ asked.

"Because I'm a hundred percent positive. Trust me."

The girls looked at each other, "Trust you? Spencer is MIA because of you. Garcia is no longer as cheerful. So I'm sorry but no. We can't just trust you."

Just then Aaron and Dave walked in, "So all three victims were sexually assaulted, but he also cuts out their tongue before he kills them," Aaron explained.

"Oh that's gross. So he rapes them, cuts out their tongues, and then stabs them to death?"

"I still think it's the teacher," Emily insisted.

"What teacher?" Aaron knitted his brows.

"Apparently this middle school teacher was the only one to see our victims alive. And Derek, here, is insisting it isn't him," JJ supplied.

Both Aaron and Dave looked at Derek waiting for an explanation.

Derek groaned, "Look, unless Spencer somehow turned into a crazed killer, it's not him."

"Spencer? He's here?" JJ gasped.

Derek nodded.

"Spencer's a teacher?" Emily's eyes widened in shock.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean the kid does have a PhD in Mathematics," Dave nodded.

"Looks like we need to talk with him," Aaron spoke.

 **~~~CM~~~**

The rest of the afternoon Spencer worked on getting Derek out of his head and focus on his classes, but it was hard. He missed Derek so much. After he was done with classes, Spencer sat at his desk correcting papers while absentmindedly stroking his belly. He looked up at the soft knock at his door. He assumed it was Tanya, not expecting to see Hotch at the door.

"Hotch…"

Hotch entered the room, shutting the door behind him, "Hello Reid."

"Look, I'm sorry but-" he froze when Hotch held up his hand.

"I'm not here to discuss what you did. We have three dead women, another missing and you are the only one to have seen them."

Spencer shook his head, "But I told Derek everything."

Hotch stared at him. After a few minutes Spencer sighed and sat opposite Hotch, "I…I've been keeping tabs. I mean I can't really conduct an investigation but I've been going by what I hear and see on the news. I've taken some notes and did a geographical profile. It's at my house if you want to send someone to come get it later."

Spencer wrote down his address, "Hotch, what is he doing to them?"

"He's raping them, and cutting out their tongues post mortem."

"Hm."

"What?" Hotch frowned.

"I was just thinking of Andrei Chikatilo."

"The Rostov Ripper? Why?"

"These killings remind me of him. He was a pedophile going after young boys and girls. He would rape them, gouge out their eyes and cut out their tongue."

Hotch nodded, "Hm," was all he said and after a few minutes of chatting, he left.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Later that evening Spencer, Tanya and Lidia all sat in the living room. Lidia was curled in Tanya's lap as they watched a movie. Spencer sat at the table correcting papers. All three grumbled when the bell rang.

Lidia got to the door first, "Can I help you?"

Spencer gasped when heard Derek's voice, "I'm looking for Spencer."

"Spencer?" Lidia called.

Spencer avoided Derek's gaze as he got the papers and handed them to Derek, "Here. And tell Hotch I said thanks."

Derek sighed, "Pretty boy, wait."

Spencer glared, "You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

Tanya and Lidia looked at each other.

"Spencer, can we please just talk for a minute?"

"What could you possibly say to me? There's NOTHING you can say to make this alright!"

Derek went to touch Spencer's face and Spencer slapped him, "Don't touch me!"

Lidia and Tanya walked over, "Spencer?"

Spencer turned with a pained expression, "Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

Tanya opened her mouth but Lidia touched her arm, "Sure. Come on baby."

"Spencer…" Tanya started.

"I'm fine. I just need a few minutes."

Tanya glared at Derek, "We'll be down the street at the coffee shop. Call us when you're ready for us to come home."

Spencer nodded, shutting the door behind them before walking in the living room. Derek followed.

"You want to talk? So talk," Spencer crossed his arms.

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry."

Spencer snorted, "You're sorry? You're sorry?! You say sorry when you accidentally kick someone. This?! All I was to you was a sexual outlet when you got to high strung because your _precious wife_ couldn't handle it. And I accepted it. It allowed me to have you. Then I got pregnant and you had the nerve to ask me if I'm going to keep it. So, no, you owe me more than I'm sorry."

Derek hung his head, "You're right. Spencer, I never meant to hurt you. When you told me you were pregnant…I freaked out. I was scared, but I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear. I…you're my best friend. You mean the world to me."

Spencer snorted, "I bet you said the same thing to Penelope."

"Spencer, please."

"No, I owe you nothing. I thought I meant something to you, but the truth is I don't."

"Let's talk about this when we get home," Derek spoke. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Spencer shook his head, "There's nothing to figure out. And I'm not coming home."

Derek's eyes widened, "Spencer…"

"This is my home now and it's time for you to leave."

"Spencer, pretty boy, don't do this. Please. I love you."

"Yeah, I thought you did, but that was a lie. Now please leave."

Derek sighed, gathered up the papers and left. When Tanya and Lidia returned several minutes later they found him on the couch crying. No words were spoken as they both wrapped their arms around him as he continued to sob.

 **TBC...**

 **How are you liking it so far? What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to see happen? Tell me all and spare no detail.**

 ** _The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2015 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2015 and end December 31, 2015 (please note: ballots received before November 14 will not be counted. Thank you). All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are with another chapter and I apologize if Garcia is a little...OOC in this chapter. I'm sure you all can understand why she would be. Anywho, I hope you like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

That evening after Derek gave Hotch the papers from Spencer, he sat in his hotel room. Normally, he'd be paired with Spencer, but since he wasn't part of the team anymore…and well no one really wanted to room with him anyway. He pulled out his cell and sent a message to Penelope.

 _ **Hey baby girl, I figured you'd be sleep but I wanted to send you this message. I know you're tired of hearing me say I'm sorry so I won't. I screwed up. I know this. I wish I could take it back but I can't. To be honest I was doing this for you but I went about it all wrong. I love you Penelope. I never meant to hurt you. You mean everything to me.**_

Derek sighed, closing the phone before lying back on his pillow.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Lidia and Tanya listened without comment as Spencer told them the story. When he was done, Tanya wanted to disembowel Derek. Lidia helped Spencer up to bed.

"I want to kill him," Tanya said later when she and Lidia were in bed.

Lidia giggled. Tanya was always so aggressive, "We can't kill him babe, he's a fed."

"Liddy, we can't just let him get away with hurting Spencer like that."

Lidia sighed, kissing her girlfriend, "I know you want to help, but honestly dismembering Derek Morgan isn't going to help. But what will is us being there for Spencer."

Tanya sighed heavily, "You're right. It would make me feel good, though."

Lidia chuckled, shaking her head, "I know. You wanted to do the same to my ex, remember?"

Tanya nodded before yawning. Lidia curled against her as they fell asleep.

The next morning the girls eyed each other when Spencer announced he wasn't going into work. As long as they have known him he never took a sick day. The girls kissed his forehead and made him promise to call if he needed anything.

After dropping Lidia off like she did every morning, Tanya drove to police station on her way to work, "I'm looking for a Derek Morgan," she told one of the officers. "He's one of the FBI agents."

The detective who had been assigned the case led her to the room where the agents were working, "Agents there's someone to see you."

The team looked up frowning. Hotch walked over, "Can we help you?"

Tanya looked around the room at the agents before eyes fell on Derek Morgan. She walked over to him and immediately slapped him. This caused the agents to jump to their feet. Prentiss grabbed her arm.

"Miss, I'm going to ask you to back up."

Tanya ignored the agent and shrugged out of her grasp, "That's for hurting Spencer. You think you're sorry? Please, you don't even know the meaning of the word. You left that boy in tears! He was fine until you came!"

Derek opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "I don't want to hear it. I came here to give you a warning. Stay away from him. He wants nothing to do with you. You left him to whither in his own misery and I'll be DAMNED if I allow you to hurt him like that again. So stay away or I swear to God, I will disembowel you."

The team watched as she left before looking at Derek, "Who was that?" JJ asked.

Derek shrugged, "I'm not sure. I saw her at Spencer's house."

"Girlfriend?"

Derek shook his head, "No, Spencer's gay. Maybe a friend. She was with another girl."

Hotch cleared his throat, "We can worry about it later, let's focus on the case."

 **~~~CM~~~**

Spencer sat on the couch with his mug of coffee and a book. He checked the news first and smiled at the image of JJ on the screen. After listening to JJ's press conference, he shut off the television. He tried to settle down and read but his mind had other ideas. He couldn't seem to get Derek out of his mind.

 _You should give Derek another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance._

"Why should I?" Spencer argued with himself. "I meant nothing more to him that a way for him to release his pent up emotions."

 _Remember, you went along willingly knowing he was married and once you realized what he was doing._

Spencer frowned. He thought of Penelope and contemplated whether or not he should call her. In the end, he sat on the couch, phone to ear, waiting for her to answer.

" _Hello?"_

"Garcia?"

" _Who is this?"_

"It's me, Spencer."

Penelope got quiet for a long time that Spencer feared she hung up, _"You have a lot of nerve calling me."_

Spencer blinked. He wasn't expecting that kind of response, "Did you tell Derek to apologize to me?"

" _Why would I do that? What exactly do you want Spencer, I'm busy. I have things to look up for Derek. You know, my husband?"_ Penelope jabbed.

"Garcia, I'm sorry. I never expected it to go this far."

Spencer heard Penelope give a bitter laugh, _"Right, so what did you expect? A one night stand?"_

"N-n-no, I-I didn't mean it like that," Spencer sputtered.

" _The fact remains is that it happened and you let it continue. Which is what I should've expected from The Vegas Whore."_

Spencer gasped, "W-what?"

" _That's right I know. Spencer Reid, The Vegas Whore ready and willing to spread his legs for any and every one."_

Spencer blinked back tears, "Garcia…I…"

" _What Spencer?"_ she spoke bitterly.

"You don't understand. It wasn't like that."

Penelope laughed shrilly, _"Wasn't it? You're so desperate to be fucked and that's why you slept with Derek."_

"No!" Spencer screamed, finding his voice. "Derek used me."

Penelope frowned, _"Oh really?"_

Spencer cleared his throat, "I mean granted I let him but it was only after I understood that…" he faltered.

" _What?"_

"He was doing it to prevent harming you. You've seen him when a case has him on edge. He knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. That first night really was an accident and…"

" _And what?"_

"When he saw I could handle what you couldn't…he wanted to keep it up, and I selfishly agreed because I felt…being a sexual outlet for Derek was better than nothing."

Penelope said nothing for a long time that for a second time Spencer feared she'd hung up.

"I'm truly sorry. I never expected to get pregnant. I never wanted it to end like this Garcia."

" _Where are you?"_

"Boston."

" _I want to see you. I'll call you when I'm there."_

"Okay," Spencer smiled, hanging up the phone.

He lay back on the couch smiling to himself. He felt that things were finally going to start looking up.

 **TBC...**

 **I want to ask your patience in updating this and my other stories if you are reading any of those. I have a 30 page research paper that I am working on and it must be due by January 22 in order for me to officially graduate. So updates will be slow and far between if any at all. I thank you all for understanding.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm finally back into the swing of things. I'm done with all my schoolwork so I'm really gonna try hard and get updates more regularly. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

JJ and Dave both stared at Spencer's geographical profile and notes. Dave glanced at JJ and gave her a nod. She sighed before walking over to Aaron.

"Hotch."

Aaron turned, "Yes?"

"We need Reid. No one understands his markings other than him."

Aaron looked defeated, "I was afraid of that. I'll go talk to him."

"Maybe you should let me. He's probably angry at you for sending Morgan to his house."

Aaron nodded after a while and gave JJ both Spencer's addresses. She briefly glanced in Derek's direction and was gone.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Spencer was hunched over, clinging to the toilet as he emptied his stomach. He heard the doorbell and groaned. Pulling himself upright, he rinsed his mouth and went to the door.

"JJ?"

"Hi Spence, can I come in?"

Spencer moved aside to let her enter, "Did Derek send you?"

JJ shook her head, "Nope. Come on I have a feeling you haven't eaten much today."

"I can't; pretty much everything I eat I throw up."

JJ walked to the kitchen with Spencer following, "I was like that the first month and a half of my pregnancy. You know what my doctor suggested? Lemon. Add a wedge of lemon or a little bit of lemon juice and it helps quell the need to vomit."

Spencer pursed his lips as he watched JJ make him something to eat. She sat of bowl of oatmeal in front of him and drizzled some lemon juice on top. He looked at her and she gave him a look.

"Just try it."

He did and found he liked it. JJ smiled and took his unoccupied hand, "It's good to see you."

Spencer blinked, swallowing before speaking, "Why? Don't you hate me?"

JJ shook her head, "No Spence. While I don't approve what you did, you're not the only one to blame here."

"But I should've said no and I didn't. I let him use me."

JJ stroked the back of his hand and smiled, "Yes, you could've but you didn't. Spencer, I knew how you felt about Derek. So tell me if you were given the chance to have something you always wanted, would you really give it up? The answer is no."

"Jayje…"

JJ smiled and patted his hand, "I don't approve of what you, but I know you did it," she said again.

Spencer didn't know what to say so he said nothing and finished his food.

"Now, onto the real reason I came by. We need your help."

Spencer frowned, shaking his head, "I can't…no…"

"Please Spence? You're the only one who understands your own…methods of doing things like the geographical profile. You won't even have to interact with him, I promise."

Spencer rubbed a hand over his face. After a few minutes, he nodded, "Fine. Let me get dressed."

Several minutes later, Spencer was seated in the passenger seat of the Suburban the team was using for the case heading to the precinct. Ignoring the gasps and looks as he entered, Spencer headed straight for the board.

"Have you talked to the girls' parents?" he asked JJ.

"Yeah, they all said they never came home after school."

Spencer hummed, "School lets out at three-fifteen, and if you stay after the latest you stay is four-fifteen unless you're in a club which, none of them were."

"That means what?" Emily asked, approaching him.

Spencer spared her a quick glance, "He's abducting them somewhere between school and home."

Spencer placed some markers on the board furrowing his brows, "There's a twenty mile radius between the school, and where he dumped the girls. In between that," he said pointing "Is a residential complex."

"So these girls are from the same area. And he dumped them there because of convenience," Derek stated.

"Okay, but, why these girls? What could they possibly represent?" JJ asked. "Hey Hotch, I'm going to take Spence with me and visit the victims' homes."

Aaron nodded, "Fine. Rossi, you and Prentiss head back to the school. Talk with their classmates. Morgan, call Garcia and see if there were similar cases like this one. Tell her to go back at least fifteen years."

Derek looked at him, "Hotch…"

Aaron narrowed his eyes, fixing him with his Hotchner glare, "I under you and your wife have issues, but for the sake of the case, squash them."

Derek sighed and pulled out his cell and dialed his wife

 **~~~CM~~~**

"Dr. Reid?" Mrs. Roberts was shocked to see Brenda's math teacher.

"Afternoon Mrs. Roberts, I'm sure you remember agent Jareau. We wanted to ask you some questions about Brenda."

"What more do you need to know? My daughter's dead and no arrests have been made," Mrs. Roberts said harshly.

"Mrs. Roberts, I assure you we are getting close to finding your daughter's killer. By studying the victims this unsub chooses, we can find him," JJ explained.

While JJ talked to Brenda's mother, Spencer got permission to examine her room. By the time JJ joined him, he was closing Brenda's diary.

"Find anything?"

"Maybe. Let's go talk to the other families."

JJ nodded and the two thanked Brenda's mother and went to talk with the other families.

 **~~~CM~~~**

It was nearly four pm by the time the team met back at the precinct. Ignoring the looks of his friends, Spencer all but ran to the bathroom emptying his guts into the nearest stall. This was about the time Garcia called telling him she was about half an hour out.

"So Spencer," JJ spoke when he returned, "You figured something out when we were at the victims' homes. What did you find out?"

"Our unsub didn't choose these girls on random. Brenda, Hannah, Hermione, and Melanie were best friends."

Derek shrugged, "So what, he's grabbing friends. What's that got to do with anything?"

Ignoring him, Spencer continued, "Melanie had an abusive boyfriend. The other three wrote about it in their journals. They wrote how they were afraid he was going to kill her and how they wanted to tell someone but were afraid."

"So he killed Brenda, Hermione, and Hannah because they were gonna turn him in," Emily blinked.

"I think we're ready to give the profile," Aaron said after a few minutes.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Tanya walked over to the woman she assumed was Spencer's "friend", "Penelope Garcia?"

Penelope nodded, "Who are you?"

"My name's Tanya, I'm a friend of Spencer's. He asked me to pick you up as he's at the police station helping with the case."

Penelope followed the young woman, "Spencer doesn't make friends easy, how'd he meet you?"

Tanya narrowed her eyes, "There's a lot you don't know about Spencer."

Penelope opened her mouth as she settled in the car but Tanya cut her off, turning to her, "Let's not play dumb shall we? I know exactly who you are and as I warned your husband, you hurt Spencer and I will disembowel you."

Penelope's eyes widened but she didn't say anything else. The rest of the journey to Spencer's was quiet. Penelope frowned when they approached the house.

"Spencer lives here?"

"We all do. Spencer, my girlfriend, and I all live here."

Penelope pursed her lips but kept quiet as she followed Tanya inside.

 **~~~CM~~~**

After the team delivered the profile, Derek approached Spencer. Spencer held up a hand, "No. I'm here to help with the case and that's it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have company at my house."

Derek watched him leave and sagged, "I really fucked up."

Emily nodded, "Yup."

"I've lost them both."

Emily sighed, "Do you really want them back?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Emily shook her head, "You've done a lot of whining and complaining, but I have yet to see you do anything to get them back."

Derek gaped when he realized she was right. Well fuck.

 **~~~CM~~~**

When Spencer entered the house he chuckled. Penelope was sitting on the couch and Tanya and Lidia both were watching her like hawks stalking their prey. Penelope grinned.

"Hey there boy wonder."

Spencer blinked, "Don't act all cheery like you're actually happy to see me. Why exactly are you here?"

Penelope's smiled drooped, "Like I said, I wanted to see you."

Spencer instinctively wrapped his arms around his middle, "Well you see me."

Penelope stood off the couch and walked toward him, "Answer me this Spencer, is everything you told me on the phone true?"

Spencer nodded, "You know I never lie Penelope."

"So why did you agree to keep going? You knew Derek was married, yet…" Penelope trailed off.

Spencer sighed and went to sit down. He put his head in his hands. Penelope nodded and sat down next to him.

"You love him."

Spencer nodded. He couldn't deny it. He was and had always been in love with his best friend, "I just…he made me feel…all I ever wanted was to be loved. And for a few hours, I was. True it may not have been every day but when Derek was there…Penelope, I felt whole. You have no idea what it feels like to feel empty inside."

He looked at her, "You think you can look up a person and you know them? So you looked into my life and found out I was a prostitute, but you have no idea who I am. So I was a prostitute, that makes me a bad person? I was twelve! I was twelve, taking classes at the community college, trying to provide for my sick mother and keep food on the table and a house over our heads! You think I could just go out and get a job like everyone else? I was twelve! No one would hire a twelve year old, not to mention a genius."

"Spencer…"

"I've been used, Penelope. Used, and abused. My mom was sick, my dad wasn't around, and I had no one I could lean on. No one wanted to be friends with the genius kid with the sick mother. I did what I had to do to survive. But you know where that left me? Aching. Empty, broken, and being with Derek took some of that feeling away, just for a few hours."

Penelope said nothing as she sat there listening to him. She knew Spencer had had a hard life. The entire team knew. But to hear it out in the open like this…wasn't what she expected.

"Anyway, you won't have to worry about me interfering with your life anymore. I'm not going back."

Penelope shook her head, "What?"

"Why torture myself and be in a place where I will be taunted with what I can't have? I've done enough of that."

"What about the child? It is Derek's child."

"And…? He has yours."

"So you'd deny him rights to his own child because you're mad at him?"

Spencer glared, "What I do and don't do is none of your business. I'm going to bed. One of the girls can show you to the guest room."

"Spencer?"

Spencer turned, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Spencer said nothing and turned and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**For give the lapse. I went on a bit of a hiatus. I have started watching my nieces every day (4 years old and 5 months old) and that has been tiring and I couldn't seem to write. I apologize for this chapter its a bit of a tear jerker.**

 **Chapter 8**

That night in the hotel room, Derek did a lot of thinking and didn't get much sleep. Problem was, he loved them both. True, he wasn't sure if he could actually call what he and Spencer did love but he did. There were times that he didn't always love his wife, but…that was natural in a marriage. You were bound to go through ups and downs and after being married for two years…Derek sighed. This was harder than he thought. He hated having to choose, because no matter what he did or who he chose, someone else was going to get hurt. It wasn't fair to either of them and it was all his fault.

He was so into his internal tirade that he didn't hear a knock on the room door until they were practically banging the door down. He opened the door and blinked. He hadn't expected to see Penelope.

"Baby girl what are you doing here?" he asked letting her in the room.

"I came to see Spencer and talk to him. Now I came to see my husband."

She sat down and looked at him, "Derek, just answer me this, do you love me? Have you ever loved me or was this all for shits and giggles?"

Derek sat down on the bed and shook his head, "No Pen, this isn't or wasn't for shits and giggles. I love you. I have always loved you. That's why I was doing this thing with Reid. Because I knew how you'd react."

Penelope sighed, "But you went about it wrong. Instead of talking to me, you began sneaking around having an affair and in the process, he fell for you."

Derek's eyes widened, "What?"

Penelope nodded, "I don't know how you haven't noticed. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one to notice. Spencer's been in love with you for a long time and when you and him…it solidified his affection for you."

Derek put his head in his hands and sighed, "Well shit."

"Mmhmm, so here's the deal. If you say you love me and you wanna still be with me then you have to _promise_ that this won't happen again. I would tell you to cut Spencer out of your life but I'm trying not to be that cruel and he is having your baby as well. Although…" she shook her head. "Derek Morgan, I love you. I accepted you and all of your faults when you and I got married. I have accepted that you are a creature of habit and will always flirt with ladies, but it was always me you came home too. I'm trying to do the right thing here by giving you a second chance."

"I do love you Penelope. I know that you probably won't ever forgive me and this is something that will take us a long time to get past, but I wanna move past it. I wanna move forward with you and our child."

Penelope smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

 **~~~CM~~~**

The next morning Penelope entered the precinct with Morgan who earned a few surprised looks from JJ and Emily. Derek walked over to Spencer who was standing at the board, "I need to talk to you."

Spencer ignored him and turned to face the team, "There's something bugging me. So we know it was Melanie's boyfriend who's the unsub, but here's the thing that's been bugging me, where is he keeping Melanie? We've deduced that there's a twenty mile radius between the school and where he dumps them. And we know that it's not the residential complex. Someone would've heard something."

Hotch looked at Garcia, "See if there are any empty or abandoned places in between that."

Garcia sat down, pulled out her laptop and got right to work, "There's an old shop that has been out of business since last year."

Hotch assembled his team to go check it out, leaving Derek, Spencer and Garcia behind. As Spencer tried to leave Derek stopped him.

"Let go of me Morgan. I have things to do."

"I need you to listen to me, Spencer."

"I'm done listening to you. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You and Garcia have a nice life."

"Pretty boy…Spencer, I still care about you and I wanna be there for the baby."

Spencer shook his head, eyes filling with tears, "No. I will tell the child who their daddy is, but I want nothing from you. I want you out of my life. For good."

Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing really came out. He couldn't believe that Spencer just told him that.

"Spencer, I…I'm sorry."

"Yeah I bet. You're real sorry. You have no idea do you? I loved you! From the very beginning I loved you. I hoped, wished, for you to notice me as more than just a friend or as you like to refer to me 'the annoying kid brother', but no. I got nothing. When you and Garcia dated I was hurt. When you got married I was upset but then when you came to me with that proposal, I was elated. I thought that this might finally be the chance I had to win your love. I know. It was stupid of me to agree to being your sexual outlet, or whatever you wanna call it, but it was the only shot I had and I took it. When Garcia announced that she was pregnant I was devastated. Oh, but I accepted it but when you called me a freak…"

"I never called you a freak!"

Spencer shook his head, "Not with so many words but the way you looked at me when I said I was pregnant and when you asked me if I was going to keep it…I knew how you really felt about me so, no Morgan, I want nothing from you. I want you to go away and I hope that I never see you again," he said before walking out of the precinct and headed home. It wasn't until he reached his doorstep that he broke down.

 **TBC...**

 **In another note, this story is close to being done but don't worry a sequel is in the works.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like this chapter. Just a fair warning. Spencer broke my heart in this chapter so he might do the same to you. I implore you to have tissues ready reading this chapter its a very sad one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

A few hours after Spencer left, the others caught the unsub. When the rest of the team got back to the station Aaron frowned when he noticed Spencer had left. Derek shrugged.

"He just took off man, after you left."

JJ narrowed her eyes, "This is getting ridiculous. You two need to talk to him and get this resolved."

"He doesn't want to. If he wants to remain miserable, then that's his problem. Lord knows I've tried to fix this," Derek sighed.

JJ growled and smacked him upside his head, "You idiot! You haven't done much of anything! All you do is run your mouth. Maybe, just maybe, you can put yourself in his shoes for a minute? I mean since it is your fault that this happened? You know it's just a thought," she said sarcastically.

Derek grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "She's right you know," Aaron said. Derek glared at him, but eventually left with Penelope to go see Spencer.

JJ looked at Aaron, shaking her head, "This isn't going to end well for all three of them."

Aaron shook his head, "Nope."

 **~~~CM~~~**

Lidia opened the door, "What did you do to him? He's been crying nonstop for hours!"

"Can we please come in and talk to him?" Derek asked.

Tania appeared next to her girlfriend, "I think it's best you leave. You've done enough damage."

Derek rubbed a hand over his face and stopped his wife from saying anything, "Please. We'll leave right away, but I need to tell him something important."

Tania and Lidia looked at each other and sighed before letting them in. Tania led them to the living room while Lidia went to get Spencer. Several minutes later Spencer came down the stairs. His eyes were red from crying and he looked drained.

"What do you want?"

Tania and Lidia headed into the kitchen to give the trio some privacy. Derek looked at his best friend and his heart broke. He couldn't believe he was the cause of all this. He swallowed.

"I didn't know. I didn't know how much this affected you. I didn't realize how much you loved me and for that I'm sorry. I was told to put myself in your shoes and when I did I realized. I know there's not much I can do to make it up to you, but please let me try. Spencer, you are my best friend, my partner in crime. I don't want to lose you."

Spencer glanced at Penelope. He knew that as long as Derek was still with her, he'd never get what he'd want. And he knew, Derek would never leave Penelope. Especially after all that they went through to be together. Doesn't matter that he had an affair and cheated on her. Derek loved Penelope. He closed his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do, Derek. I'd never ask that of you."

"At least let me try. Let me take care of you and the baby."

"How would that work? You live in Quantico. I live here."

"You really don't want to come back?" Derek asked in shock.

Spencer shook his head, "I can't. Maybe one day but not right now. I just…can't. I'm sorry."

Penelope spoke for the first time, "Spencer, we're still friends and we're still your family. This doesn't change anything. We love you and we care about you."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at Penelope, "If that's true then I expect you to accept my decision. And I know for a fact, that you are happy with that because you get to have Derek all to yourself."

"I didn't say that!" Penelope gasped. "Spencer, I care about you. You're like the little brother I never had. It's not going to be the same without you in Quantico."

Spencer scoffed, "Right. You'll be fine. Hotch will hire someone else to take my place and you'll forget all about 'your little brother'."

Penelope shook her head, "But we don't want to forget about you. We love you Spencer and besides, you're carrying this baby's sibling."

Derek groaned. Of course she goes and says something to ruin it. He knew she probably didn't mean it the way it came out but one look on Spencer's face and he knew exactly how he took it. But instead of saying anything all that came out was a sigh as he stood and walked away.

"Spencer, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Just…go away. Please," Spencer said tiredly as he stood by the stairs. "I've had enough. Just go away."

"Pretty boy…"

Spencer spun around, "Don't you dare call me that. Get out. Go away. Take your wife and live a happy life. All three of you. Just…get out of mine."

Penelope's eyes widened in shock, "Spence…"

"It's time you leave," Tania said.

Penelope opened her mouth but Derek cut her off, "We're going. Take good care of him."

In the car Penelope sighed, "I'm sorry Derek. I didn't mean…"

"I know Baby girl. It's not your fault. I don't blame him though."

When they headed onto the jet after retrieving their bags from the station the team knew how things went. Although they had a feeling it would end this way, JJ at least hoped Spencer would've changed his mind and came back home.

"I did try JJ," was all Derek said as they sat down.

"So what now?" Emily asked.

"Nothing. Spencer is a big boy, we need to let him live his life," Aaron said.

"But Hotch!" Emily gasped.

Derek shook his head, "No, we have to accept his decision. No matter how much we don't like it."

Emily glared at him, "This is all your fault! He doesn't know what the hell he's doing! He's all upset and its because of you!"

"Em, stop, that's not helping things. Despite the fact that Derek is to blame, Spencer is a man we need to stop treating him like a boy who doesn't know what he's thinking. He knows exactly what he's doing."

The team fell silent after that and the rest of flight home was silent. Derek closed his eyes. He hated having to choose. He just hoped that Spencer found someone who would treat him better than he did. He deserved better.

 **TBC...**

 **One more chapter left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it. The last and final chapter. I promise a sequel is coming soon. I can't promise how soon but its coming.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Epilogue: 8 months later**

Spencer was confined to the couch. Lidia and Tanya banned him from going upstairs especially with how far along he was.

"JJ, I swear, I'm so ready to be done. I'm dying of boredom and those two girls are driving me nuts."

JJ giggled, _"Aw, come on Spence, Tanya and Lidia mean well. Just be glad you have people to take care of you."_

"I know they mean well. I do but…" Spencer froze.

" _Spence?"_ JJ got worried when Spencer didn't speak for a long time. _"Spencer?"_

"I think…" he gave a small whimper.

" _Spencer, are you in labor?"_

"I don't know! Something's happening and I'm in pain and…" Spencer sobbed. "I need Derek," he mumbled.

JJ sighed. Derek had gone to the hospital late last night with Penelope. She knew he had made a mistake when he chose Penelope over Spencer. _"Spence, you're in labor. I'm going to hang up and I want you to call the girls okay? You need to get to the hospital immediately."_

Spencer whimpered and nodded before realizing JJ couldn't see him, "Okay."

Spencer hung up the phone from JJ and texted Tania. He knew she could get to him faster. He wanted Derek.

 **~~~CM~~~**

JJ hung up and raced to Hotch's office, "Hotch."

Hotch looked up and frowned, "JJ, what's wrong?"

"Spencer. He's gone into labor and…God Hotch, he's terrified."

Hotch put his file down, "Where are the girls?"

JJ shook her head, "I don't know. I think Lidia's at work."

Hotch nodded, "Let's go. We'll take the jet. The others are at the hospital with Morgan and Garcia."

JJ nodded.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Derek was seated next to Penelope grinning as she held their baby boy. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was just grateful he was around to see it.

"So, you gonna tell us his name or are we gonna have to guess?" Emily asked.

"Anthony. After my dad," Derek smiled.

"Wow. Nice strong name," Dave smiled. "Welcome to the family little bambino."

Derek frowned when his phone buzzed with a text. He opened it seeing it was a text from JJ: _**Spencer went into labor an hour ago. Hotch and I are headed out there. He's been asking for you.**_

"Derek?" Penelope called.

Derek put his phone away and shook his head, "Nothing baby. Just JJ. She apologized she couldn't come see you. She said she'll try and come when you go home."

Penelope grinned and kissed Anthony's head.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Spencer looked up as Hotch and JJ entered the room, "You guys didn't have to come."

"Are you kidding Spencer? We wanted to be here. Just because you don't live in Quantico anymore doesn't mean we're not still a family," JJ smiled. "What did the doctor say?"

"He's about seven centimeters," Tanya smiled.

Hotch grinned, "Wow. You're almost there. You ready to meet your daughter?"

Hotch looked at Spencer. He knew how hard these last few months had been for him. After Derek practically deserted him he had no one. Sure, he had Tanya and Lidia but they weren't the team. They weren't…family. JJ couldn't just desert him like the others and well, it didn't take too much convincing from her to have Hotch on his side as well. He remembered listening to Spencer sob on the phone when the pain got too much for him.

He shook himself from his thoughts as Spencer was speaking, "Did you see her baby?"

JJ shook her head, "No but I heard she had a boy."

Tanya frowned, "Spencer, you should be worrying about yourself right now. Not that two-bit jerk and his bitch."

"Tanya!" Lidia gasped.

Spencer's eyes welled up with tears. JJ looked ready to kill. She jabbed a finger in Tanya's direction, "Outside. Now."

Tanya followed her outside and JJ backed her into the wall, "You're an ass you know that? I get you don't like Derek. Believe me you have your feelings about our teammates pretty clear. But did you ever think why he's concerned? Or even asking about them for that matter?"

Tanya blinked.

"How many times has Spencer asked for Derek? Or cried out his name in the middle of the night?"

"I…"

JJ sighed, "You don't get it do you? Spencer loves him. No matter what anyone thinks or says. And talking about him, asking for him is his way of keeping sane. Of keeping Derek close. So do me a favor and stow your crap and just be there for him."

Tanya nodded and the two went back inside just as the doctor came in and did one more check, "It's time Spencer."

Spencer's lip trembled and looked at JJ, "I wish Derek were here."

She stroked his hair, "I know sweetie. Do you want anyone in there with you?"

He shook his head.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Derek glanced at his wife and smiled. After Dave and Emily left she had fed Anthony causing him to fall asleep before she herself fell asleep. He sighed as he slowly left the room and walked to the waiting room where he dialed JJ.

" _Hello?"_

"Jayje, it's me."

" _Took you long enough to get back in touch with me."_

"JJ…never mind. How is he?"

Derek heard JJ sigh, _"He went into the delivery room alone."_

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you go with him?"

" _Because he refused and I'm not about to argue with him. But that's beside the point. So when are you coming down?"_

Derek blinked. _Huh?_ "JJ, I…I can't…Penelope just…"

" _You selfish bastard. Spencer is having your child and you can't even come out to see him? I really thought you cared Derek but maybe I was wrong,"_ she snapped. She sighed, _"Derek, he didn't get an epidural and he's crying out for you."_

"Derek?"

Derek sighed and looked to where Penelope was standing, "I gotta go." He hung up the phone and walked over to Penelope, "Baby, you know the doctor said not to get out of bed."

"Who were you talking to? Was that him?"

"JJ."

"What did she want?"

"Nothing babe. Come on let's get you back to bed," Derek led her back to her room.

"Derek, what did she want? I may not be a profiler, but that's twice she contacted you. And I know it's not to congratulate me. So what did she want?"

Derek sighed as he helped his wife lay down, "Spencer went into labor about an hour ago. Just now she told me he's in the delivery room. She was trying to get me to go down."

Penelope looked at him, "You're going aren't you?"

Derek shook his head, "No baby. I told her I couldn't...wouldn't leave you."

Penelope smiled, "Well good. I mean Spencer made his choice. He's the one who told you to leave and never come back."

"Yeah."

 **~~~CM~~~**

An hour later the group could hear the cries of Spencer's daughter. Tanya and Lidia let out a breath. They actually had feared of something happening. JJ smiled and looked at Hotch who, surprisingly, had a smile on his face. However, the smile didn't last long for either of them when they were given the okay to see Spencer and they saw him on the bed with his daughter bundled in his arms.

"Morgan's an ass," Hotch whispered.

JJ snorted, "That's putting it mildly," she whispered back.

"Yeah well I'm gonna kick his ass."

"You two mind not whispering and come see your niece?"

Tanya and Lidia blinked, "Niece?"

JJ smiled, "Like I said, we're a family. We're all aunts and uncles to everyone's children. Spencer is not only an uncle to my son he's also his godfather."

Spencer grinned and placed the girl in JJ's arms, "I'm asking you and Hotch to be her godparents."

"Spence…"

Hotch nodded, "I'd be honored. So, you gotta name for this little princess?"

"Morgana."

Hotch and JJ shared a look. JJ stroked the girl's cheek before handing her over to Hotch, "I gotta make a phone call."

JJ stepped outside and dialed Derek, _"JJ, listen, I can't talk right now."_

"Shut up and listen to me you asshole. Spencer had a daughter. He named her Morgana. Derek, this boy loves you. Despite the shit you put him through he loves you and you can't even acknowledge the fact that he had your child because of your wife…"

" _He made that decision JJ, not me. I offered to help him with the baby, and he said no. I offered just to be his friend but he said no. Do not blame me."_

"Derek, do you maybe think there was a reason? You're a goddamn profiler! You think him naming his daughter Morgana, or him constantly crying out for you doesn't mean anything?! You're dumber than I thought. Think about it Derek. He needs you."

JJ hung up the phone and went back into the room. Tanya and Lidia were cooing over Morgana and Tanya was teasing Spencer about being their surrogate.

 **END.**


End file.
